The Apocalypse
by PrincessNerine
Summary: Serena's world was turned upside down the day the undead attacked her world. Now she lives in a world where the living scrape by, trying to survive in a world ruled by the undead. She and her friends have vowed to save the world, and destroy every single dead one no matter the cost. Even if it means their lives. Rated M to be safe for later content.


Serena forgot what it felt like to be safe. Not with them tearing into the living. They destroy everything they touch, turning everyone into one of them. The living is outnumbered, and now they rule the world. No one knows if the other countries are safe. We have lost communication with the world when it started. There are rumors about who patient zero was, or where the disease originated. But no one knows. The only thing anyone knows is when they first saw them.

For Serena it was another day at school. She was dozing off in class as always. Her best friend for as long as she can remember, Molly, was nagging at her to wake up and pay attention. But then the screams started. The blood curling screams of the students being torn apart. Of them watching as these things tear them open and devouring their bodies before their eyes. Serena remembers when the things came after Molly. She will never forget the fear in her eyes, and how badly she wanted to protect Molly. She wanted to save Molly when that thing tore into her throat. The image of Molly's scream being cut off as her blood bubbled into her mouth, and her eyes being drained of their brightness and life will forever be seared into Serena's mind. Haunting her every dream, making sure she will forever remember her failure as Molly's best friend.

Serena could never forgive herself as she ran and left her friend to be eaten by that thing. She ran and ran surrounded by the school being destroyed by not only the them, but the students who were attacked and joined the ranks of the things. The changed students made Serena sick with fear and disgust. All of them had bites taken out of them, or had limbs twisted into an unnatural state. Their eyes were not filled with the life and brightness she once saw in them, but now were dull and full of a lust for hunger. Serena had to catch herself from tripping over the bodies of the dead students. She twisted, jumped, and pushed as they came back to an unnatural life and reached and snapped their teeth for her as they lusted for a taste of her flesh. When she finally made it home, she opened the door and frantically slammed it shut to silence the screams on the street. But it only muffled the sounds of the cries of despair, and the pleads of a quick death.

She searched the house for a sign of life of her mother, but she came up empty. As she was beginning to give into the despair in her heart, she heard a quiet mew. Serena turned around to see Luna hiding underneath a chair, shaking with fear. She bounded over to the chair, and dropped to her knees as she cried out with relief that at least she found one precious companion unharmed. But that relief soon disappeared, and soon turned into racking sobs. She was so full of fear. Fear of not living to tomorrow, not seeing her mother again, or being turned into one of them. Her fear struck her core when she heard the banging at her door. Serena squeaked as the banging continued, and covered her mouth to stifle her sounds.

Serena prayed that whoever was there would go away, and hopefully not draw the attention of the things to her front door. But hope surged within her when one of them finally decided to s speak.

"Serena! We saw you run in. Please let us in!" The voice was Mina, one of her very close friends!

Serena jumped to her feet, and almost tripped over herself as she ripped the door open. As the door open her friends, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Rae rushed into the room and shut the door behind them as Serena slammed the lock home. All of her friends were standing before her with their hands on their knees, panting as they try to catch their breath. Their clothes looked disheveled as if they ran as fast and hard as they could to either run away from the things or to find Serena.

This is when Serena found a smidge of hope growing within her. She was not alone anymore, and together they could protect themselves from the dangers this new world will throw at them. She would never be safe and she would never feel safe again. It is a feeling that could cause her to lose her life and maybe her friends life. She would need to lose the fear as it could cause her weakness, and destroy everything. For now she needed to be brave, and not only for her friends, but for Molly too. Serena vowed that day to save as many innocents as possible in the name of Molly, even if it meant her life as a sacrifice. She may not have been able to save Molly, but the least she it would be the least she could do for the wrong that she committed.

This day marked the first day of the apocalypse, and Serena promised that she would never stop fighting until every last one of those things are destroyed.


End file.
